Consenso ilusorio
by sagawinchester
Summary: [One-shot] De lo que pasó cuando Urahara rescató a Grimmjow y a Nelliel en Hueco Mundo después de la derrota de Aizen. GrimmNell.


**Esta historia se me ocurrió hace algunos días por estar escribiendo tanto GrimmNell últimamente. Como verán hay algunas cosas que no cuadran con la historia original como la temporalidad o la manera en la que realmente se encontraron; supongo que todo es parte de la creación del fic y que es una especie de historia alterna.**

 **Advertencia: Malas palabras por parte de Grimmjow, pero nada que merezca un "Rated M".**

 **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **CONSENSO ILUSORIO**

Cuando Kisuke Urahara llegó a Hueco Mundo un aura extraña lo envolvió más allá de la densidad que emanaban las criaturas del lugar. Se respiraba derrota y traición.

El escuadrón médico de Unohana se estaba encargando de llevarse a los heridos para tratarlos. Entre ellos estaba el capitán Kuchiki, el capitán Zaraki, Renji, Ishida y Sado. Los demás no estaban tan graves pero de cualquier forma sus heridas debían ser  
curadas.

Urahara se recargó en uno de los muros de Las Noches y se quedó pensando en todo lo que había pasado hasta entonces. El sello en Aizen había funcionado a la perfección, pero si tan sólo hubiera fallado por un poco no quería ni imaginarse lo que sería  
del mundo en ese momento.

-A estas alturas creí que estarías celebrando con todos –Mayuri se había acercado a él sin que notara su presencia.

-Ah, capitán Kurotsuchi. Creo que todo salió bien al final –Urahara se rascó la nuca, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Mayuri rodó los ojos y siguió caminando, Nemu iba detrás de él y le ofreció un asentimiento de respeto a Urahara. Él sonrió y los vio alejarse unos pasos, pero entonces Mayuri se detuvo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, de todas formas?

-¿Eh? Sólo quería asegurarme de que todos regresaran a salvo –respondió Urahara.

-Esa chica humana y la capitana Unohana hicieron un buen trabajo. No había razón para volver.

Urahara caminó al lado de él y se detuvo al ver entre la arena un pedazo de máscara de uno de los Exequias.

-Supongo que tienes razón…

-Bueno, no hay nada más de mi interés aquí. Tengo una carga llena de muestras que quiero analizar en mi laboratorio cuanto antes. Nemu, apresúrate.

-Sí, maestro Mayuri.

Urahara los vio alejarse hacia el portal donde el resto de los heridos estaban siendo transportados. Habían dado una dura pelea digna de ser reconocida. Era tiempo de que descansaran, pero no él. Todavía no.

Volteó hacia las torres destruidas donde se había librado más de una batalla y percibió un reiatsu que no conocía. Era muy tenue, pero ahí estaba. Se dirigió sin prisas. Era imposible que fuera algún aliado, todos y cada uno de ellos ya habían sido encontrados.  
Si se trataba de un enemigo agonizando sería misericordioso darle el golpe de gracia. Aizen ya no estaba para comandar su ejército, no había motivos para seguir luchando.

El castillo estaba en un estado deplorable. Parecían las ruinas de una guerra nuclear, bastante adecuada la comparación si se tenía en cuenta el nivel espiritual de los Espadas. Su Hougyoku había hecho posible que evolucionaran de esa forma y se estremeció  
al pensar en el inmenso poder que tenía la piedra. Todo aquello era su culpa.

Escuchó un sollozo y se puso alerta. El reiatsu se intensificaba con cada paso que daba, así como el murmullo detrás de una pared derruida. Se acercó lentamente con Benihime lista para ser desenfundada.

-¡Ah! –gritó un bulto verde en el piso.

-¿Qué es esto?

-N-N-N-No me hagas daño…

-¿Quién eres?

Nell se enderezó y vio a Urahara de pie detrás de ella con expresión confundida. No reaccionó como pensaba que lo haría al ver su máscara, más bien parecía conmocionado de que se tratara de una niña.

-¿Estás bien, pequeña?

Nell asintió y se puso de pie.

-I-Itsygo…se fue…

-¿Conoces a Kurosaki-san?

-Él salvó a Nell de Ulquiorra-sama y después peleó contra Grimmjow-sama y contra Nnoitra-sama.

-Así que tú lo viste todo… ¿quién es Nell?

-Nell es Nell.

-Ya veo. Soy Urahara Kisuke, un shinigami –Nell retrocedió en respuesta-. No, tranquila. No te haré daño. Ya todo terminó –sonrió amablemente y le puso una mano en la cabeza.

-¿Dónde está Itsygo?

-Volvió a casa.

La expresión de Nell lo conmovió. Al parecer no todos los Arrancar odiaban a los shinigamis.

-¿Quieres ayudarme con algo? –la niña asintió enérgicamente-. Busquemos sobrevivientes. Estoy seguro de que hay uno cerca. Puedo sentir el reiatsu.

-Nell puede curarlos con su vómito.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Nell curó a otro Arrancar que peleó con Itsygo. Su vómito tiene poderes curativos. Sólo tiene que masajear el miembro que está en la…

Urahara la detuvo antes de que continuara. No creía que estuviera mintiendo, así que no quería ver su poder en acción a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Además de que escuchar a una niña decir cosas como "masajear el miembro" lo ponía bastante  
incómodo.

-Bien, tu vómito nos será de utilidad. Andando.

Caminaron un rato en silencio. Urahara movía los escombros cuando creía percibir algún sonido o reiatsu de ahí, pero sólo era algún hollow en forma de rata o de lagartija que vagaba por el lugar. Encontraron algunos cadáveres y se preocupó de la reacción  
de Nell, pero a ella pareció no importarle en lo absoluto. Tal vez estaba acostumbrada. Vio que su máscara estaba rota. No parecía reciente, por lo que decidió preguntarle al respecto.

-Nell no lo recuerda.

-Debió ser doloroso.

-Nell no lo recuerda –repitió Nell.

Urahara se detuvo frente a un pilar del castillo que estaba en mejor estado que el resto, pero los cimientos parecían inestables. Le dijo a Nell que esperara afuera mientras él revisaba.

.

.

Cuando Grimmjow despertó sintió un agudo dolor en todo el cuerpo. Estaba cubierto de heridas, unas más grandes que otras. Sus pies no respondieron de inmediato, por lo que tuvo que arrastrarse a pesar del dolor hacia una de las columnas que aún seguían  
en pie.

Recordó la manera en la que Kurosaki había intervenido para salvarlo cuando Nnoitra lo atacó y apretó la mandíbula con coraje.

 _Salvado por mi propio enemigo. ¿Qué tan patético es eso?_

Y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de contraatacar. Nnoitra no era exactamente de su agrado pero estaba seguro que había sido un golpe bajo incluso para él la manera en la que lo había cortado con su estúpida espada.

Lo último que había visto antes de desmayarse era la pelea de Nnoitra con ese capitán de la Sociedad de Almas que tenía un poder espiritual ridículamente alto. Siendo honestos había sido extrañamente placentero verlo derrotado. Aunque pensándolo bien  
todo habría acabado mucho antes debido a la niña de pelo verde que interfirió la pelea de la fracción de Nnoitra con Kurosaki.

¿Quién pensaría que la mocosa era en realidad la antigua Tercera Espada? Recordó también haberla visto en la torre cuando peleó con Ulquiorra, o mejor dicho cuando lo encerró en la Caja Negación. Después ya no la vio por ningún lado. No sabía si seguía  
viva, y claramente no le importaba. Tenía que concentrarse en sanar sus propias heridas en vez de estar pensando en las de los demás. Él no era un altruista como Kurosaki. Ese bastardo bienintencionado…

Se quitó la chaqueta hecha jirones y presionó contra su cuello fuertemente para que dejara de salir sangre. Cuando sus piernas reaccionaron se levantó sujetándose del muro y entró al pilar para descansar. No sabía si había algún otro shinigami cerca,  
pero en todo caso no estaba en condiciones de pelear. Estuvo un rato entre el sueño y la vigiliacasi olvidándose del dolor cuando escuchó voces afuera. Tomó la zanpakutou y la sostuvo fuertemente, dispuesto a atravesar a cualquiera que se interpusiera  
en su camino.

Un hombre de sombrero a rayas y bata verde entró y se quedó pasmado al ver a Grimmjow. Sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo antes de que el Espada arremetiera contra él. Urahara esquivó el arma y lo tomó del brazo para evitar que cayera.

-Suéltame –bramó Grimmjow.

Urahara lo dejó en el piso suavemente y recibió un golpe en la cara como agradecimiento.

-Te recuerdo –dijo sobándose la mandíbula-. Eres ese sujeto que peleó con Kurosaki-san en Karakura. ¿Sexta Espada?

-¿Quién diablos eres tú? –Grimmjow se sujetó los costados sin soltar la zanpakutou, fulminando a Urahara con la mirada.

-Soy Kisuke Urahara, un shinigami. La pelea con Aizen terminó, fue derrotado.

-¿Y a mí qué me importa lo que le haya pasado? No es mi puto problema. Dejó de serlo desde que hizo que Tousen me cortara el brazo.

-Veo que lo recuperaste.

-Esa perra me curó cuando llegó a Las Noches. Le devolví el favor después así que estamos a mano, no tiene por qué quejarse.

-Te agradecería que no te expresaras así de Inoue-san.

-No recibo órdenes de ti, shinigami.

-No era una orden. Y ya te dije que mi nombre es Urahara. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-G-G-Grimmjow-sama –exclamó Nell detrás de Urahara. Había entrado después de él y los observaba detrás de los escombros.

Grimmjow la buscó con la mirada. Ahí estaba la pequeña mocosa, temblando de miedo sólo con pronunciar su nombre. Pensó que era ridículo que dado su rango no se atreviera a hacerle frente.

Urahara se sentó al lado de Nell y estiró las piernas.

-¿Crees que esto es un maldito día de campo? Largo de aquí los dos, déjenme solo.

-Creo que podemos compartir este pilar dado que todos estamos exhaustos. Ya te lo dije, Aizen fue derrotado. No hay ningún motivo para pelear.

-Tch –Grimmjow trató de levantarse pero sus piernas fallaron y cayó de lado haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Nell, ¿me harías el favor de usar tu vómito para curar a Grimmjow? –preguntó Urahara con una sonrisa.

Nell se quedó boquiabierta y Grimmjow soltó una carcajada, claramente no de felicidad.

-Shinigami, prácticamente me estás rogando que te corte la puta cabeza. ¿Vómito curativo? Debe ser una puta broma.

-Nell tiene vómito curativo –respondió Urahara haciendo caso omiso a la amenaza implícita.

-No me jodas.

-¡Es cierto! –exclamó Nell.

-Cierra la boca, mocosa.

-Pero lo que él dijo es verdad. El vómito de Nell es curativo.

-Deja de hablar en tercera persona, es muy molesto.

-Pero Nell es…

-¡Cállate!

Nell se escondió detrás del muro y se acurrucó al lado de Urahara, que fulminó a Grimmjow con la mirada.

-Es sólo una niña, no puedes hablarle así.

-No es una maldita niña, es la antigua Tercera Espada.

-E-E-Eso no es cierto…Nell no es la antigua Tercera Espada…

-Vi claramente cómo le sacabas la mierda a Nnoitra antes de regresar a esa forma.

-No es cierto.

-¿Me estás llamando mentiroso?

-N-No…

-Entonces cierra la boca y no me contradigas.

-Pero…

-¡Ya basta! ¡Una palabra más y voy a terminar de destrozar tu estúpida máscara y después te voy a cortar en pedazos, maldita mocosa!

Urahara le puso la zanpakutou en la garganta y Grimmjow retrocedió. Nell empezó a temblar y se sujetó fuertemente de la túnica de Urahara. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero en cambio los envolvió una nube de humo rosa que se hacía más y más densa…

Hubo un sonido similar al de una explosión que sacudió la columna en la que se encontraban haciendo que la estructura crujiera y se balanceara peligrosamente. Cuando el humo se disipó Urahara sintió más peso jalándolo hacia abajo y acto seguido apareció  
una mujer de cabello verde hasta la cintura con apenas unos trapos que cubrían escasamente su desnudez.

-¡Ah! –Retrocedió al darse cuenta de que era la misma niña que había encontrado. Su máscara también estaba rota y el curioso estigma cubría el puente de su nariz-. ¿N-Nell?

Nell abrió los ojos confundida y miró a Urahara y a Grimmjow alternadamente. Cruzó las piernas y se recargó en la pared observando sus manos. Grimmjow tenía una vista panorámica de sus partes y desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia la pared, sintiendo el  
calor subiendo hacia su rostro.

-Esto es impresionante –prosiguió Urahara sin dejar de verla.

Era una mujer de pies a cabeza. Su expresión era ahora de seriedad, sus pechos eran grandes y se apretaban contra la tela, su cintura iba al descubierto y hasta abajo tenía la misma tela verde que anteriormente alcanzaba a tapar todo su cuerpo.

-Te lo dije –dijo Grimmjow sin voltear a verlos.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo puede un Arrancar cambiar así de forma? Tu reiatsu es diferente, ¿cómo…?

-Yo…no lo sé. Nnoitra y Szayelaporro conspiraron para destituirme de mi puesto.

Nell le contó todo lo que recordaba a Urahara mientras Grimmjow los observaba en silencio. No podía quitarle la vista de encima, sobre todo a su cuerpo. Nelliel se movía mientras narraba su historia y la tela se levantó peligrosamente en el área del torso.  
Un centímetro más y sería capaz de ver su…

-Ten –le dio su chaqueta del uniforme para que se la pusiera encima-. Tiene un poco de sangre pero…te cubrirá mejor que esos trapos que traes.

Nell agarró la prenda y sonrió de lado antes de ponérsela. Ni siquiera hizo una mueca de asco ni nada.

-Ah, Grimmjow, qué caballeroso –dijo Urahara con un puchero. A él no le molestaba en lo absoluto ver a Nell en paños menores.

-¿No me darás también tu pantalón? –preguntó Nell recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Urahara.

-Cierra la boca –dijo Grimmjow.

-A cambio déjala curar tus heridas –dijo Urahara. Le gustó el gesto amable, eso hablaba bien del Espada. No era tan bastardo y desgraciado como parecía.

-Ni hablar –Grimmjow cerró los ojos y se acostó en el piso.

- _Bakudou No.1: Sai_ –exclamó Urahara apuntando a Grimmjow con un dedo.

Sus manos automáticamente quedaron apresadas en su espalda por una cuerda invisible. Era el hechizo obstructor menos potente de todos, pero dada la condición del Espada era más que suficiente por unos minutos. Le guiñó un ojo a Nell y dejó que se acercara,  
dispuesta a curarlo con su vómito.

Grimmjow se retorció y empezó a tirar patadas, pero la peliverde se sentó en su regazo para impedir que se moviera y acto seguido metió la mano completa a su garganta.

-¡E-Espera, no…!

El líquido cayó sobre su pecho con un sonido asqueroso. No pudo evitar pensar que aquello era una tortura, sin embargo tuvo que admitir que el dolor empezó a disminuir considerablemente. No le molestaba tener a una mujer de las dimensiones de Nell encima  
de él, pero la situación parecía más bien un fetiche por el hecho de que estaba vomitando.

Desvió la vista porque sus pechos estaban justo frente a su rostro y no podía concentrarse en verla a los ojos.

 _Piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa…_

-Listo, hay que dejarlo actuar y estarás como nuevo –dijo Nell levantándose.

Grimmjow sintió que la presión en sus brazos se liberaba y se sentó con la espalda en la pared. Nelliel había vuelto al lado de Urahara y conversaban en voz baja. La palabra "gracias" no estaba en su vocabulario; él manejaba mejor la ley de ojo por ojo,  
diente por diente. Ahora estaba en deuda con ella y tenía que hacer algo para recompensarla.

.

.

Pasaron toda la noche ahí dentro. Nell y Urahara acostados lado al lado y Grimmjow rezagado en un rincón. Cuando las primeras luces del día aparecieron en el cielo artificial de Las Noches la Sexta Espada se levantó y notó que los restos de vómito se  
habían diluido curándolo de todas sus heridas. Las más profundas todavía estaban un poco abiertas, pero el dolor era mucho más soportable.

Sin despertarlos salió del pilar y se dirigió al castillo, o lo que quedaba de él. Caminó por los pasillos desiertos y derrumbados. Los cuerpos de los Arrancar que los Exequias no pudieron recuperar se estaban desbaratando a una velocidad impresionante.  
Se estremeció al pensar que ese pudo haber sido su final si Kurosaki no le hubiera perdonado la vida.

Era difícil recordar todos los caminos, dado que Aizen le había dado autorización a Szayel para que alterara gran parte de los muros e hiciera pasadizos secretos. Pasó por el Gran Salón tres veces antes de dar con la habitación que quería.

Era un armario inmenso del que habían obtenido los uniformes. Recordó los haoris que usaban los capitanes y los diferentes estilos que usaban los subordinados, incluso el de prostituta mal pagada que alguna vez usó Luppi y la cuchara andante de Nnoitra.  
Buscó más a fondo y encontró un traje negro de cuerpo completo. Se lo probó y le quedó a la perfección. Tomó una réplica de su chaqueta hecha jirones que en ese momento estaba usando Nelliel y se la puso encima.

De alguna forma era como romper con sus lazos del pasado pero sin olvidar quién era realmente. Era Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez, Sexta Espada, sólo que ahora no estaba Aizen y él regía su vida por completo. Qué carajo, podía ser el número uno si así lo quería,  
el tatuaje en su espalda no iba a definir eso.

Se fue a la sección de mujeres y encontró un atuendo blanco de cuerpo completo como el que solía usar Nelliel antes de perder su rango. También lo desechó, no era un buen recuerdo para nadie. Había un traje verde que le recordó al cabello de la Tercera,  
tenía adornos negros en los hombros y parecía afelpado, lo que asoció con su liberación. ¿Qué era? ¿Una especie de borrego? Bueno, algún pariente lejano de las cabras. Lo tomó también y salió del castillo.

.

.

Nelliel se despertó y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida en las piernas de Urahara. El cansancio acumulado la había hecho dormir bastante, algo que su forma adulta agradeció infinitamente. Vio que Grimmjow no estaba, pero había dejado su zanpakutou.  
Seguramente había ido a dar un paseo. Sintió la chaqueta blanca en su espalda y se abrazó a sí misma, olfateando la fragancia todavía presente en la prenda. Era una lástima que estuviera rota y sucia, le quedaba tan bien a Grimmjow.

Urahara despertó y se estiró ruidosamente. Se talló los ojos y le sonrió amablemente a Nelliel.

-¿Dónde está Grimmjow? –le preguntó.

Justo en ese momento entró el Espada con un bulto en los brazos. Se había cambiado de ropa y lucía completamente renovado. Su cabello estaba nuevamente estilizado hacia atrás y Nell notó que estaba un poco más largo, seguramente una secuela después de  
haber liberado su zanpakutou en la batalla contra Ichigo.

Grimmjow le entregó el bulto y tomó a Urahara del brazo.

-Te traje algo de ropa para que te cambies. Esperaremos afuera –anunció.

-Es peligroso que se quede aquí sola, la columna podría derrumbarse –dijo Urahara.

-Esperaremos afuera –repitió Grimmjow guiándolo hacia la salida y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Nelliel sonrió divertida y se apresuró a cambiarse. En el fondo sabía que esa era la forma de Grimmjow de decir "gracias por lo de ayer". El atuendo le encantó. Era afelpado y combinaba con su cabello. La última vez que usó ropa de su talla había sido  
cuando Nnoitra la había arrojado del castillo. No le incomodaba usar su bata verde hecha jirones, pero pensó que sería más adecuado vestirse con algo que la cubriera bien.

Grimmjow caminó en círculos esperando que Nell saliera. Urahara se sentó y lo observó con detenimiento. Su expresión era distinta a como la recordaba. No era esa maldad destructora que quería aniquilar todo a su paso.

-No me esperaba lo de Nell –confesó para romper el silencio.

Grimmjow no respondió.

-¿Por qué cambia de forma? No es normal, y claramente no es a voluntad.

-¿Yo qué sé? Seguramente su máscara rota desestabiliza su reiatsu. El estar bajo presión la hace volver a su forma original.

-Es una buena teoría. Personalmente me gusta más esta forma que la de la niña, aunque debo admitir que es muy tierna.

-Eres un pervertido, shinigami.

-¿Pervertido? Discúlpame por resaltar lo obvio. A ti también te gusta más en esta forma adulta.

-No sabes lo que dices –Grimmjow sacudió la cabeza.

-No te estoy juzgando. ¿Qué harías si su estado fuera permanente?

-¿No escuchaste lo que te dije? Cualquier cambio en su presión espiritual la hace volver a su forma de niña.

-Lo sé, pero ¿qué harías si te dijera que puedo hacer algo para que conserve esa forma?

-¿Hablas de reparar su máscara?

-Me temo que eso no es posible, pero hay un extraño hechizo que utilizan los shinigamis, podría funcionar. Sólo necesito un objeto que ella pueda llevar y un poco de reiatsu. ¿Qué dices?

-¿Por qué tendría que decir algo?

-No lo sé, supuse que querrías donar un poco de tu energía para la causa –Urahara volteó hacia el pilar cuando la puerta se abrió-. Veamos qué piensa Nell.

La aludida se acercó a ellos y dio una vuelta para que la observaran de todos los ángulos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo?

-Te ves adorable, Nell –dijo Urahara sonriendo.

-Es mejor que esos trapos que traías –respondió Grimmjow reacio a hacer un cumplido.

-Gracias, gracias.

-Sin duda tu forma adulta es algo maravilloso –dijo Urahara-. Es una lástima que dure poco tiempo el efecto –exclamó con tristeza.

Nell asintió.

-¿Te gustaría poder cambiar a voluntad? Sería muy útil hacer uso de estas dos facetas tuyas. Justamente eso le estaba comentando a Grimmjow.

-¿Puedes hacer eso? –preguntó entusiasmada.

-Puedo intentarlo, pero tendríamos que ir a mi laboratorio.

-No podemos ir al mundo humano, shinigami. Las cosas con los de tu especie todavía no se enfrían.

-Creo que en eso tienes razón –concordó Urahara pensativo-. ¿Hay algún laboratorio aquí en Hueco Mundo?

-Sólo el de Szayel –respondió Grimmjow.

Nell se estremeció al escuchar su nombre, claramente no olvidaría tan fácilmente lo que le hizo. Urahara notó su reacción y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Él ya no puede hacerte nada, utilicemos su laboratorio que alguna vez te causó malestar y saquemos provecho de la situación, ¿qué dices?

Nell sonrió y asintió.

-Grimmjow, ¿serías tan amable de guiarnos hacia allá? Me temo que no conozco el castillo como tú.

Grimmjow suspiró y caminó delante de ellos. Tardaron un rato pero finalmente lograron llegar al laboratorio. Se metieron entre los escombros y las luces se encendieron. Había un olor amargo debido a los líquidos derramados y las computadoras tenían algunas  
fallas técnicas. Urahara revisó cada cosa que pudiera serle útil y cuando recogió todo lo necesario se dirigió al centro y empezó a trabajar con los frascos y contenedores de reiatsu. Grimmjow y Nelliel retrocedieron discretamente, no sabían qué tan  
loco estaba aquel científico, pero si era igual que Szayel cualquier cosa podría salir mal.

Urahara le pidió a Grimmjow que se acercara.

-Tengo aquí el objeto –le mostró un extraño brazalete de metal retorcido-. Mi reiatsu es el de un shinigami, no puedo ayudarla pero tú sí. Eres un hollow y eres lo suficientemente fuerte para el procedimiento. Con tu nivel espiritual lograré estabilizar  
el hechizo para hacerlo permanente. ¿Qué dices? ¿Ayudarás a Nell?

Grimmjow lo pensó un momento pero después asintió. Le debía al menos un poco de reiatsu. Urahara sonrió y le pidió que descargara todo el reiatsu que pudiera para llenar el contenedor y procesarlo. Grimmjow se concentró para hacer lo que le pedía. Un  
par de ojos oliváceos se instalaron en su mente mientras completaba el proceso. Un par de ojos que no lo juzgaban ni lo veían con lástima, sino que le estaban ofreciendo una segunda oportunidad.

-Con eso será suficiente –dijo Urahara.

Grimmjow resbaló y Nell acudió a tiempo para sostenerlo mientras Urahara se encargaba del hechizo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue eso?

-Mi forma de agradecerte –respondió Grimmjow con voz queda.

Una hora más tarde Urahara le entregó un paño a Nelliel, lo desenvolvió ansiosa y contempló el artefacto a contraluz. Sus ojos brillaron con entusiasmo.

-¿Está hecho? ¿Puedo ponérmelo?

Urahara asintió. Nell dio brinquitos de alegría en su lugar y el brazalete salió volando pero Grimmjow lo atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo. Tomó su mano y lo deslizó suavemente. El toque fue mínimo, pero le hizo sentirse extraño. El reiatsu de Nell  
se estabilizó poco a poco hasta un término medio. Urahara sonrió satisfecho.

-¡Es perfecto! ¡Gracias, Urahara! –lo abrazó fuertemente.

-No me agradezcas a mí, Grimmjow fue el que donó parte de su reiatsu para lograr hacer el hechizo –respondió.

Nell lo soltó y se giró hacia Grimmjow, quien únicamente desvió la mirada, incómodo.

-Ya estamos a mano. No vuelvas a curar mis heridas y no volveré a darte mi reiatsu, ¿de acuerdo? –se cruzó de brazos y empezó a caminar para salir del castillo.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba tirado y la peliverde sentada nuevamente a horcajadas sobre él con una enorme sonrisa y esos hermosos ojos observándolo. Nell se inclinó sin hacer caso de las réplicas y cerró la distancia que había entre sus labios.  
Grimmjow abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido de lo que estaba pasando.

Era la primera vez que daba un beso después de quién sabe cuántos años. Claramente no recordaba la forma de hacerlo. El aroma del cabello de Nell lo embriagó, cerró los ojos para disfrutar la suavidad de sus labios al tiempo que la abrazaba fuertemente  
por la cintura. La niña enfadosa y llorona se había esfumado para dar paso a una de las mujeres más poderosas que había conocido.

Urahara tosió incómodamente y sacó su abanico para taparse medio rostro. Esa sí había sido una reacción que no esperaba. Cuando ambos se separaron fingió que no había visto nada y caminó delante de ellos para darles algo de privacidad en caso de que tuvieran  
algo de qué hablar.

Cuando el sol de Las Noches le dio en el rostro fue como una revelación divina. El método que había utilizado con el brazalete podía ser usado para un fin aún mejor. Tenía que hablar inmediatamente con la Sociedad de Almas y con Isshin Kurosaki.

Grimmjow y Nelliel se unieron a él y miraron hacia el castillo destruido. Era tiempo de dejar todo eso atrás. La guerra sin cuartel de los shinigamis contra los hollows había terminado.

-Creo que es hora de que regrese a casa –anunció.

Para su sorpresa, Grimmjow extendió la mano y esperó a que la estrechara.

-Mi opinión de ti cambió bastante –dijo Urahara con una sonrisa respondiendo el gesto.

-¿Y a mí qué me importa tu opinión, shinigami? –gruñó Grimmjow.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver? –preguntó Nelliel esperanzada.

Urahara sabía que así sería, y esa próxima vez esperaba que los tres estuvieran del mismo lado.

-Por supuesto –respondió.

-Dale mis saludos a Kurosaki. Dile que muy pronto iré a patearle el trasero y que si no está a la altura lo lamentará –exclamó Grimmjow con una sonrisa mientras pasaba el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Nell.

Urahara sonrió y los vio alejarse antes de abrir el portal para regresar.

-No puedo esperar a ver eso.

 **7u7 eso fue todo. Esta fue mi primera historia GrimmNell publicada, veamos cómo la recibe el público jaja. Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen su review, ¡hasta la próxima!**


End file.
